His For Eternity
by p4c05wif3y
Summary: Michiru needs Zarame to help her forget.


His For Eternity- Zarame x Michiru. Zombie Loan.

Michiru had been sitting in her room all day. Everything was just so damned depressing.

First she starts dating Sotetsu, believeing she was in love with him. Then she soon came to the shocking realization that she was actually developing feelings for Yomi, Koyomi's other personallity.

Gathering her courage, she had slowly slipped out of her bedroom, strengthening her resolve. At the time, she had felt that she needed to tell Yomi about her attraction.

Earlier that morning-

She was so nervous as she walked down the hallway. She was not use to blurting out her feelings, being as shy as she was.

'I hope that I'm not actually making a fool of myself.' she blushed, her heart beating erratically in her chect as she was now a mere five steps or so from Koyomi's door.

Slowly lifting her hand to the doorknob she steeled herself to open the door, only to stop once hearing noises coming from inside.

Eyes becoming wide and pressing her ear firmly to the door she began listening intently.

"Yomi-chan, you are undoubtedly the most beautiful woman i've ever seen. A flawless body. Mmm~"

She listened as Yomi, -the girl she loved- giggled and then responded "Thank you Sotetsu, how about round two?"

"Sounds wonderful. How about this time we-"

Rushing away from the door, Michiru was at a loss as of what to think. The person she had feelings for, and her ex-boyfriend were messing around and she did'nt know how to feel about it.

This new development had shattered a part of her.

Walking back to her room, she noticed how Zarame was watching her with a shocked gaze. She briefly wondered why he was wearing that expression until she caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless, tears streaming down her face. She looked utterly heartbroken to her own eyes. Placing her hands over her face she began to sob, dropping to her knees, body shaking.

She let it all out.

She had calmed down a while ago, and now she just felt empty. The person she cared for was with another person. She figured that she should be happy for Yomi. She had found someone to give her the affection she craved.

Sighing she looked over at Zarame and noticed that he was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked hesitantly. Blinking as if he had just noticed that he had been staring, he 'humph'd' and looked away.

She had figured he wouldn't answer, so she was surprised when he spoke.

"I am sorry."

Her head swung to his direction, eyes as wide as saucers. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. It was rare for him to speak as if he cared, but it was even more rare to see the slight blush spread across his cheeks.

Giggling, she crawled off the bed to the small couch in her room where Zarame sat.

Glancing down at her he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to. He was shocked when her small hand slowly ran over his cheek in a small circular motion.

"What are you doing, girl?" he hissed, momentarily stunning her with the harshness in his voice.

Staring up at him she felt a shiver run down her spine at the cold look in his sapphire eyes. Steeling her resolve she spoke the words that would determine her fate. She knew it wasn't wise to become attached or get too close to a shinigami, but he was the only person she could rely on right now.

"If it's you, I know you can make me forget."

Eyes softening a bit he couldn't help but admire the boldness of her statement. The look on her face was one of utter desperation. His answer would determine wether she broke or not.

Brushing his hand against her face to wipe away stray tears he nodded his head, letting her know that he would accept her offer.

She couldn't help but smile. Throwing her arms around his neck and she squeezed him to her in a short embrace to show him that she was thankful. Barely realizing she was on top of his legs, straddling him.

Lifting her head to look into his eyes, she could feel the air changing. Lifting her shaking hands to his face she slowly unwound the bandages that wrapped around his face and neck. Once they were off she couldn't help but admire his handsome features. Smoot pale skin, hish cheekbones and perfect nose. Sharp sapphire eyes and crimson hair that brushed his broad shoulders. Thick eyelashes and shapely lips. He was perfect.

She was startles out of her reverie as his lips pressed against hers.

Smirking as she moaned into the kiss, he let his hands glide over her shoulders to her arms, down her back to her hips, thighs, and eventually her knees.

"Eeek!" he had pushed her back onto to couch and settled between her legs. He felt her slowly wrap her legs around his back and suppressed a groan. Leaning down to capture her lips again in a searing kiss, his hands again roaming her body.

Teasing the crease of her mouth with his tongue, he forced his tongue past her lips and into her mouth to explore every part of the moist cavern. He could feel her body shivering beneath him and couldn't help but feel immensely proud for making her feel this way.

Biting down on her bottom lip and breaking the skin, he groaned in pleasure as he tasted blood on his tongue. Breaking away to look down at Michiru he couldn't help but notice how turned on she was making him.

Her eyes were clouded over in lust and she was whimpering from the loss of contact. She was a sight to behold.

Gripping her hair in his hand he harshly yanked her head to the side, kissing and licking down her neck to her collarbone earning himself a hiss of pleasure from the small girl beneath him.

Sliding his finger down her front, a sharp nail sliced through the material leaving her torso exposed to his hungry gaze. Licking his lips he leant forward and captured a nipple in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, he released it with a soft 'pop'. Slowly grazing his teeth across her breast and biting down the hardened nipple. His free hand wandered to the other one squeezing and rolling it between two fingers.

Moaning loudly she felt like she was floating on air. She had never felt anything like this. He was amazing and she didn't know how much longer she could last. She felt like she needed something, she just wasn't quite sure what it was. She wasn't experienced in intimacy at all. She'd only been kissed before, and by a girl no less.

All she could focus on was what his mouth and hands were doing to her. She could feel heat collecting in her stomach and it was driving her mad.

He was trying to take it slow, but he couldn't help his rough nature. He wasn't one for gentle, but he was trying.

Kissing down her stomach he slowly slipped off her pants and underwear in one shot.

Continuing his path down her stomach he reached he soft patch of pink curls.

Spreading her legs wide with his hands he gave a soft lick to her folds and she jerked in response, her legs shaking violently. He could hear her breathing heavily, and could tell she was scared by how tense she was.

"Relax." It was an order, but it worked. She relaxed, letting him spread her legs further.

Leaning forward he quickly shoved his tongue into her. She would have screamed had two fingers not been shoved into her mouth at the same moment his tongue entered her.

Forcing herself to relax as he stilled his tongue's movement she began coating his fingers with her saliva, licking and sucking them thoroughly.

This was all new to her, but he would bring her into this new world of pleasure at his own pace.

Realizing that she was relaxed enough, he began quickly lapping at her womanhood causing her to writhe and moan. Twirling his tongue around her bud she screamed out at the immense pleasure she was feeling. Torturously and relentlessly he continued to abuse her clitoris with his tongue, occasionally thrusting his tongue deep inside of her he felt her tighten around his tongue as she came into his mouth.

Her body was trembling as she came down from her first orgasmic high and she could barely take in what was happening around her. As the fog began to clear from her mind she realized that she was now handcuffed to the bed -when had he moved her?- with Zarame over her, looking down at her with a feirce look in his eyes, his fingers still in her mouth.

"You taste wonderful."

Before she could ponder what he'd said his mouth crashed down onto hers, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and for some reason she was turned on by it.

Removing his fingers from her mouth he slowly rubbed them over her womanhood, teasing her until she whimpered for more. Slowly pushing two fingers into her she cried out in pain. Shushing her he slowly began moving his fingers inside of her.

It was so painful. She had never felt something like this. It reminded her of being ripped in half. She was whimpering and writhing due to the pain when it started to feel different.

He was stretching her, getting her ready for him. He was moving his fingers within her quickly, her pleasure building. Just as she felt that she would explode he pulled his fingers out of her earning himself a cry of surprise.

"W-why? Why did you st-" "Shh".

Silencing her, he crawled on top of her and kissed her once more.

She watched him as he shed himself of his Shinigami wardrobe, her eyes widening once she could see his beautiful body. He was tall -at least three heads taller than her- lean and yet muscular. He definately had the body of the perfect shinigami.

When she felt something position against her enterance her eyes widened as she saw his member.

"T-that can't p-possibly fit." she stuttered out.

Looking up at her he grinned, making her feel uneasy at the mischievious look in his sapphire orbs. With a quick jerk of his hips he thrust himself to into her, buried to the hilt. Leaning down quickly he claimed her lips to quiet her before she could scream.

Tears trailed down her face, her body trembling. This pain was worse than beofre. So much worse.

Pulling out of her so that only the tip was inside, his hips snapped forward again to bury himself within her hot entrance. Starting at a steady pace he began to thrust into her without mercy, numbing the pain in his wake. The pain began to dull and left behind only pleasure. He smirked when she moaned loudly into his ear.

Groaning as she clamped down on him he started to suck and nibble on her ear, throat and shoulder. Quickening his pace he found himself slamming into her, being rewarded by moans and screams. It was music to his ears and he felt he couldn't last much longer. He knew she was close too, if how she was tightening around him was anything to go by.

Pulling out and thrusting back into her roughly he lowered his mouth to her neck and sunk his teeth into her neck, marking her.

The feeling of his teeth in her neck sent her over the edge, causing her to clamp down on him almost painfully. Her orgasm hit her hard, the look on her face sending him over the enge with her, releasing his seed into her.

Panting heavily he rolled her onto her side, laying next to her. Placing a rough kiss on her lips causing her to moan in turn.

"Thank you." She said, smiling. Her hand wandered to her neck and touched the bite mark, curiously.

Watching her touch his mark on her neck he smirked and replied. "You're mine now."

"I'm happy I came to you, Shinigami-sama." She replied teasingly, laying her head on his chest.

He didn't respond, just closed his eyes. Pulling the blankets over them, he smiled slightly, still buried deep within her.

She would be his for eternity.


End file.
